


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Last Christmas hug or A heart apace

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [28]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Humour, RPF, Romance, Santa Claus is on board too, Tumblr Prompt, surpressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the hug from "Last Christmas". Jenna enjoys the hugging and Peter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Last Christmas hug or A heart apace

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "What about a fluffy fic about the cute hug from "Last Christmas"?" and "The hug felt for both of them way too good". I loved the hugging scene so much and I think there are not much words needed. It's short, but I think it is fluffy and sweet and well, like always, decide for yourself! Enjoy!  
> Remember this is a fictional story, don't read if you don't like RPF.

Jenna threw herself around Peter with so much verve that he didn’t had to act his surprised face. Her hands came around his shoulders and chest and pressed him tight into her body. Her cheek pressing lovingly against his profile.

 

It was warm inside of him and it felt good. He couldn’t hide a smile.

 

Then they called “ _cut_ ” to move the camera a bit and to do it again. Jenna didn’t let go of him and after several seconds he managed to say, “You're still hugging me.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he could feel her smile against his cheek. “You are warm, you know that. And your heart,” she lay her hand flat onto his chest.

 

“Surprise, it's just one!” he called over the sound of the wind machine in front of them.

 

Her fingers poked through one of the holes in his jumper, “It’s racing. Do you know that?”

 

He hadn’t recognized, but his heartbeat was really apace. Now he was aware of it, it felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest any second. Clearing his throat, “I am an old man, Jenna. Probably my blood pressure.” He wasn’t sure if he sounded as careless as he had planned it.

 

Jenna squeezed him a bit, tugging at his earlobe with two of her fingers, “First, you don’t have blood pressure problems and second, blood pressure and high pulse would mean we should bring you to a hospital immediately. I know that from my dad - he has high blood pressure.”

  
Turning around slightly to catch her sight, “So you comparing me with your dad now?”

 

Jenna noticed the little growl in his voice and gave him a pacifying smile, “Not you, Peter. Never,” then she let go of him and he felt as if he had just missed something important. Still thinking about it, and missing her arms around him, he felt another hand on his forehead and shot around.

 

It was Nick (Frost) placing his thick hand over his brow. Cocking an eyebrow at Santa Claus, the man grinned at him, “Man, you _are_ really hot!” and added after a meaningful pause, “And I don’t talk about appearance here.” Did he just wink at him? “You burning up, Peter, or are you just nervous?”

 

Peter could here Jenna laugh behind him. “I'm not nervous! Why should I be?” ruffling his hair and fiddling with his hoodie he tried not to look at him. He felt Jenna lean in again.

 

Nick shoogled with the reins, “Maybe because you are riding with Santa Claus. Or simply because I would be nervous too, when someone gorgeous like Jenna would fling herself around me a dozen times,” he turned to Jenna and gave her a meaningful and mischievous smile. Santa Claus was obviously not blind under his beard.

 

Peter kept quiet - for reasons, but he dared to turn around and look at Jenna, who seemed to have added a slight red in her face. She shrugged her shoulders dismissively and raised her hands in defense. He frowned at her with a slight smoulder, this meaningful look from below, but she saw the smile he gave her with his pursed lips.

 

“I would,” Nick continued. “So if your _blood pressure_ troubles you, I can stand in for you. I am better looking anyway, right Jenna?”

 

Peter knew his answer came way too fast, “No, you're not!” and then it was him blushing.

 

“Okay, guys, can we do another take please?” the director called. “Camera rolling and action!”

  


_"I’ve always believed in Santa Claus. But he looks a little different to me."_

 

There again, Jenna hugged him tight, smiled into his ear, her hands flat on his chest. There was no way, she couldn’t feel the heavy beat under the several layers of his costume. It was not in the script, but he almost automatically touched her arm with his hand, a gentle squeeze, before placing his hands into his lap.

 

Yes, his heart was racing, not because he was nervous. Because he enjoyed this way too much and because he could do this all day and in every episode in series 9.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like what you read? How about a kudo or a comment?! Comments are gold for every writer!


End file.
